


The new Year’s kiss

by Werrner435



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: AmeSame, Amelia is a little shit, Blushing, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Ina is a sweetheart, New Year's Kiss, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werrner435/pseuds/Werrner435
Summary: A certain shark visits Amelia while she streams, will the white-haired girl annoy the detective or patiently wait until the end of last New Year countdown.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	The new Year’s kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu Hi so, it’s my first post on this website and I wrote that when I was blitzed but hey! I just hope you enjoy it really, that’s it yes.

As the first New Year count down ended and she played some fallout 4, Amelia then decided to watch the new year outfit reveals of Hololive senpais, as well as Gura’s stream at the same time, Gura was super bubbly very unusual as she rather always would feel more comfortable in her members only streams.

But seeing the shark act like this made Amelia Watson, feel warm on the inside, she loved hearing how Gura laughs and how she lets out tiny snorts at the same time. She always thought it was quite charming when it came the no one else than Apex predator.

Gura, on the other hand was reading the chat and answering some questions, someone has asked the little shark to send a New Year’s kiss.  
“Come kiss Gurandma” the shark said and then suddenly you could hear the sweetest “chu~” coming out the white-haired girl.  
She then proceeded to attack the chat with few more of these.  
As that happen the detective went quiet for a split second barely noticeable, as if she was jealous, as if she wanted the kisses to be dedicated only for her, she missed the little shark even though she knew that Gura was only 3 rooms away from her, they both were intoxicated, and they wouldn’t see each other for a little longer since Amelia decided to stream for 9 hours.

The shark finished her stream and ran into the living room.

“When will she be done?” Gura said out loud a little frustrated sitting next to Ina who was focusing on her book.

“you know Gura you have to be a little patient” the taller girl spoke quietly.

Gura only shook her head and grabbed the glass of champagne that was resting on the coffee table, chugging it like a child who was given some alcohol by an adult for the first time.

Suddenly the shark felt hands wrap around her neck from behind.

“Guess who” the heat of a drunken breath has hit her ear, and in a moment her cheeks turned crimson red.

“h-hey... whatcha DOING Watson?!” The smaller girl exclaimed. “is your stream done?” The shark girl said quickly.

“uhh I’m checking if my snacks are done” the detective rested her chin on Gura’s shoulder. “and I might have missed your stinky ass a bit” she added as she tightened the back hug Gura was gasped in.

“A-Ame...” the shark was already blushing hard but she didn’t think she could handle the drunk detective any longer, she’s been bottling her feelings towards Amelia for a long time now, and having her particularly hanging on her right now, her breathing hot and focused on shark’s ear didn’t help at all. Gura felt as if her heart was about to stop or go for a swim around Atlantis.

She turned around and grabbed Amelia’s drunk-red cheeks and said “Watson you gotta hurry, don’t make your chat wait any longer” she giggled and Amelia only sighted like a child, she then let out a short hiccup and hugged the girl.

“humu humu” was heard from the couch as Ina finally decided to let her friends acknowledge she exists. Watson let out a gremlin sound as she usually would and decided to let go of the shorter girl skipping happily to the kitchen checking if her snacks were done.

“I should be finished in 2 hours, if you are tired make sure to rest you two, Calli and Kiara disappear into Kiara’s room few hours ago I wonder how they are doing there or what they are doing hehe” she shot a smug smile and disappeared with her snacks in the hall of the house.

“Ahh what am I supposed to do she’s killing me” The shark stated as she plopped down on her friend, Ina with her face still glued in the book rested her hand on Gura’s head

“why don’t you express how you feel” she said in some sort of a calm voice trying to make her friend comfortable.

“b-but I’m a bit uhh intoxicated” she said With a shaky expression.

“do you think she would turn you down after making such a show not long ago” the priestess of the Ancient ones sighted “you are indeed a bozo” she giggled seeing how Gura was fidgeting with the empty champagne glass.

Both of them could hear how Amelia would squeak, laugh and occasionally let out a short scream since the girl left her door slightly open. Gura without saying a word stood up from her sitting place she proceeded to walk in a wobbly way towards her blonde friend’s room leaving Ina alone in the Livingroom, whenever the shark girl was drunk she was bold, she saw the light coming out detective’s office and she giggled to herself as she quietly slid inside sitting on the bed that was in the corner of the room, she would always wonder why there was a bed in Amelia’s office, but today she was too drunk to even think of it.

Gura was watching the detective who was always so passionate about streaming, the girl’s beautiful blue eyes would sparkle because of the light coming out her monitors, her soft fluffy hair would bounce whenever she moved. The little shark could watch Watson for hours and not get bored of it, there was always something about the detective that would draw attention, making people fascinated about her, was it her charming personality? Her blue eyes that looked like summer sky? her calming voice? It Could be anything or everything, but the little shark was too deep with her feelings to even explain what makes her love the blonde sitting in front of the monitor being watched by around 20,000 people.  
Amelia was counting down to the last time zone, Gura a little excited because that would mean she would get the whole attention of the detective who was a time traveller at the same time, she was still unnoticed and she didn’t want to be noticed it would ruin her plan that she was scheming in her head. After the countdown Watson was chatting for a little longer since she was so desperately trying to hit 9 hours on the stream clock.

As soon as Watson muted herself and the stream ended, she sighed to herself “that was a long stream” her elbows resting on the desk and face in the hands.Gura took the opportunity and quietly sneaked behind the girl that was sitting in front of her computer. She wrapped her hands around the tired friend who was visibly drunk.

“Good Job _Ame_ ~” she said quietly making sure to put pressure on the first letter of the name Making it sound seductive to a human ear.

Amelia melted into that hug; she would lie if it didn’t make her flustered.

She spun around on her chair facing now the white-haired girl whose eyes were glowing like the Atlantic Ocean in the night. Gura’s hand traveled slowly to the blonde’s cheek for some reason she was even bolder than before she entered the office. Watson grabbed her waist and pulled her closer basically forcing the smaller girl to sit on her lap.

“ _Hey_ ~ are you here to let the number one detective solve a case?” She said charmingly making Gura blush.

“Hehe maybe” the shark girl played along getting closer to her so called “friend”. Their faces inches apart.

“Hey Gura, what if I kiss you right now?” Watson said squeezing the blue oversized hoodie of her friend maybe out of feeling anxious, she didn’t even know why she said that it was definitely the alcohol.

“Watcha thinking Watson?” She giggled getting as close as she could, hot breath on both lips hitting each other “I- I want you to do it... Ame” she whispered.

And as soon as she did she felt the softest thing rest on her lips, it felt as if silk just brushed her lower lip but in fact that was Amelia’s lips, she felt hands rest on the back of her neck which made her let out a little squeak “ohh Watson~” she managed to say between the lips that were attacking her mouth.  
But everything has to eventually come to an end, both of them finally gasped for air pulling apart. Gura’s heart was racing and she buried her face in the chest of the girl who was hugging her tightly.

“I’m not sure if you did that because you are drunk, or-“ Gura was cut off by Amelia’s words “I did it because _I love you_ , bozo” she giggled kissing the girl’s forehead. The now white-haired girl was burning hot, face crimson red.

“ _Happy new year Ame_ ” the shark said with her face still buried in Watson’s chest “ _I love You too_ ” she managed to whisper not really caring if the blonde heard it or not, she closed her eyes and fell asleep on the girl that was making her feel at home, it was indeed a very good year for both of them.

But then no other than Amelia Watson herself picked up the fragile girl that was fast asleep against her body, she carried her carefully to the bed praying to God that the shark Wouldn’t wake up, but lord how wrong she was. Gura’s eyes slowly opened as her face was still buried in detective’s chest, she could smell the sweet scent that always made her feel at peace, cinnamon and vanilla.

She was happy, she felt so happy that she could jump out the window and do it again but that wouldn’t end up very well.  
“Ame...” she said lazily, still clearly intoxicated as she felt everything around spinning.

“Hmmmm” Amelia hummed in response looking down on the girl that was still in her arms.

“Watcha doin...” Gura’s eyes sparkled and soon after that she was plopped down on the bed.

“EEEK!” A squeak could be heard “W-Watson??!”.

Amelia slowly hovered above the smaller body but not for too long as her drunk self lost all the balance she had and simply fell on the confused girl underneath her “ops I fell” and giggled, the white haired girl pulled her hands out and placed them on detective’s back grabbing the blonde into a loving hug.

“who is the bozo now?” the shark said sassily.

“AAAAH SHUUUUUUT UP YOU- YOU WEIRD FISH” Watsons playfuly exaggerated but, Gura only hugged the girl on top of her tighter simply happy to have the person she’s been pining over for so long this close, she never imagined she would be cuddling this charming gremlin who could rage quit any game possible.

  
Amelia boldly snuggled closer to the shark underneath her, her warm breath now resting comfortably on the other girl’s neck, sending shivers down Gura’s spine, and then soft lips pressed against the pale cold skin, then Amelia Watson strikes she kissed her partner’s neck as if it was made of cotton candy that would disappear as soon as it got soaked in something wet, she slowly nibbled the skin.

Making Gura sing softly into her ear “ _Ame_ ~” it was sweeter than any candy she could possibly imagine or think of, the detective felt as the very small and fragile hands started to grip the material of her cloak that she was still wearing, her lips travelling lower aiming to the exposed collarbone, nibble there nibble here..

“A-Ame...” could be heard again this time it sounded like a whimper, as if she wanted more.

Amelia was at haze, was it because she was drunk or simply drunk in love but regardless what it was, she already got addicted to it, her lips travelled on Gura’s cheeks, then her nose giving it a playful peck that made the girl blush, the smaller girl pulled Watson by her red tie into a kiss, it was soft but soon enough it started to heat up, they were kissing as if they were desperate, hungry. The taste of rum and champagne started to mix up. Amelia’s hands nearly under the oversized blue hoodie.

“HOLY SHI-“ Kiara’s scream could be heard as she barged into the office.

“Kusotori why are you always so loud, she just had a 9-hour stream.” Calli’s voice louder as she was getting closer to the room “OH MY FUCK I mean oh my F word” the reaper expressed as she appeared at the door.

Ina behind them “humu humu I see I see” said with a smug smile.

Amelia and Gura froze in place. In one moment, both suddenly and completely sober.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR! hehe ahh” Watson exclaimed and hic could be heard as the blonde quickly jumped off the bed to get everyone out the room.

The shark hid her face in the sleeves of her hoodie, hair a bit messed up, she looked up in the direction of everyone who was being guided out by Amelia she could see the detective look back at her and mouth

“I Love You” with cheeks crimson red and the biggest smile on her face.

Gura wished she could dig a hole underneath her that could lead back to Atlantis, but she couldn’t help to kick her legs in the air out of happiness and embarrassment, since it was definitely the best day in her life so far and a start of an amazing year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get here and didn’t leave midway, thank you!


End file.
